


Choices Make the Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #304: Choice, and for for Harry100's prompt #258: Eclipse. <br/><b>Warning(s)/Genre:</b> Drama/Romance. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Choices Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #304: Choice, and for for Harry100's prompt #258: Eclipse.   
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Drama/Romance. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Choices Make the Man

~

“Your choice,” said Gran as Neville clung, hesitating to board the Hogwarts Express. “I’ll home school you. But then you won’t make friends, or meet your future spouse.”

Exhaling, Neville stepped forward. 

Augusta smiled. “I’m proud of you.” 

***

“You don’t have to come to the Ministry,” said Harry. Neville eyed the empty space where Thestrals supposedly were. “It’ll be dangerous.” 

Neville sighed. “I’m in.”

***

“Submit!” shouted Voldemort.

In reply, Neville drew Gryffindor’s sword. 

***

“We can always elope,” whispered Harry, clutching Neville’s fingers. 

Neville smiled. “Your choice, but I’d rather everyone know you’re mine.” 

Harry’s answering smile eclipsed any remaining doubts. 

~


End file.
